House Lannister
House Lannister of Casterly Rock is one of the Great Houses of Seven Kingdoms, and the principal house of The Westerlands. Their seat is Casterly Rock, although another branch exists at Lannisport. The Lannister sigil is a golden lion on a field of crimson. Their official motto is "Hear Me Roar!" However, their unofficial motto, equally well known, is "A Lannister always pays his debts." They currently swear to House Baratheon and are led by Lord Paramount Lyonel Lannister. Descended from Martyn Lannister and Jeyne Westerling. After the War of the Three Stags, the new king was said to have said that, “I have set House Lannister back twenty years at least.” The westerlands would suffer for their part in the War of the Three Stags, but by the reign of Stannis’ grandson, they had bounced back into the forefront of the political and economic life of Westeros, reconstructing the ruined castle of Castamere and starting a new cadet branch there, though the mines remained sealed for fear of the spirits of the dead Reynes would haunt them. History Kings of the Rock The Lannisters of legend appear in the chronicles just as the Casterlys fade - they claim their descent from a legendary hero named Lann the Clever. For centuries the Lannisters have held sway over the Westerlands, heroes and villains all bearing the title of King of the Rock. The wealth of the region's gold mines saw their coffers fill to legendary levels, tales of Lannister wealth even reaching far away Essos. Though Aegon ended their kingdom and removed their crown, the House of Lannister remains a proud and regal one, and is one of the most powerful in all of Westeros. Robert's Rebellion During Robert's Rebellion, the Lannisters stayed neutral for the majority of the war. Only after the defeat of Prince Rhaegar at the Trident did Lord Tywin bestir himself to join Robert Baratheon against the Targaryen dynasty, perpetrating the Sack of King's Landing when the Lannister loyalist Grand Maester Pycelle suggested the gates be opened. There Ser Jaime Lannister, still a Kingsguard, slew Aerys, the last crowned Targaryen king. Meanwhile Tywin's knights killed the rest of the Targaryens in the capital to prove their commitment to Robert's cause. Afterwards, Tywin's daughter Cersei was wed to King Robert. Recent History 398 AC: * With an ailing King, Lyonel begins preparations for a convoy to King's Landing to swear fealty to Beron once the King passes. Timeline of Major Events ~300-322 - Relative Peace: During this time, the Westerlands saw a time of relative peace. The West was still bleeding after the War of the Three Stags, and saw many threats of civil war. Though most were cold threats, tension had built between the Lords of the West. The legitimacy of Martyn Lannister's rule came into question many times, but was never put in danger. In 322, Martyn died peacefully in his sleep after a bout of pneumonia. 322-359 - Increases Taxes and Tensions: The new Lord Gerion of Casterly Rock took to his position with pride. He would rebuild the Westerlands and bring it back, and above its former glory. Though, to do this, Gerion increased taxes and tolls all around the West. This move, seen as bold by many, was hated by all. If one thing was precious in the West, it was their gold. In 331, during a tournament at Highgarden to celebrate the birth of the firstborn son of Lord Owen Tyrell, Gerion participated in the melee. His advisors and family fought him on it, stating it was a folly to compete, but the brazen lion still entered himself in the lists. After winning against Ser Mandon Cuy, a Tyrell knight, Mandon threw his sword in anger towards Gerion's family in the stands. His anger got the best of him and Gerion charged Mandon, fists swinging. Lord Paramount Owen Tyrell and Prince Qoren Martell of Sunspear broke up the ensuing brawl. Gerion demanded the head of Mandon, but Owen denied his demand and instead banished Mandon Cuy from Highgarden. Gerion did not accept this and refused to accept Lord Owen's apology. He was quoted as saying: "The coward let a traitor and a murderer get away with a mere slap on his bloody wrist!" Gerion and his family immediately left Highgarden for Casterly Rock. Thus begun the age-old rivalry between the Reach and the Westerlands. 336 - Second Targaryen Rebellion The second Targaryen rebellion saw Lannister involvement late in the war. Not wanting to lose what soldiers the West had built up since losing a majority of them three decades earlier, Gerion was hesitant to join the war. During the beginning and middle of the war, Gerion kept his eye and ear close to the fighting. During the latter part of the war, once fighting began snaking its way through the Reach, Gerion sent a small contingent of about 4,000 men led by his brother Lucion into the Reach. After a handful of skirmishes, Lucion found himself ambushed by Targaryen sympathizers and had a crossbow bolt swiftfully end his life. 359 - Tipping Point, Fingers Point: Early in the morning, Gerion Lannister was found sitting at his desk, hunched over with foam pouring from his mouth and nose. Someone had poisoned Gerion. Both of Gerion's sons immediately began an investigation, Damon taking lead while Damion began his transition to power. Later that week, Damion concluded it was Lady Darlessa Lefford (Gerion's wife) and Kevan Lannister (Gerion's nephew) who had poisoned Gerion after he found the two having an affair. Darlessa Lefford was hung for her crimes and Kevan was sent to the Wall to live out his life as a brother of the Night's Watch. Damion pardoned Lord Lefford, stating that he was not included in the plot that his sister had devised. What Damon truly found, however, was not told to the Lords of the West. Only to his twin brother. Earlier that year, a small group of Lords approached Damon and offered a very hefty amount of their coffers in exchange for the abdication of Gerion to Damion. Instead of simply forcing abdication, Damon took it a step further after Gerion declined. This secret would be brought to the grave with Damion, and is still kept by Damon to this day. 359-376 - Peace of Raven Pie Peace had found the realm of the West as taxes, tolls and tensions were lowered under Lord Damion's rule. For years the Westerlands saw great growth and prosperity as rivalries turned alliances and houses mended old wounds. Though Reach resentment still sat heavy on many Westermen's shoulders. The peace, however, came to an end in 375 when The Great Schism began. 375-377 - The Great Schism At the beginning of the Great Schism, the High Septon, known as The Crimson One, was on a visit to the Sept of Lannisport when news reached him. He immediately called for his own Faith Militant, which Damion saw an opportunity in. He emptied his dungeons of criminals, telling them that if they joined the Faith Militant for the Crimson One, he would set them free. Damion and Damon begin to formulate a plan to take advantage of the fighting that was about to begin. Damion calls forth his banners in mid 376, granting them permission to begin pushing into Reach territory. He allows them to raze and loot whatever and wherever they come across. Only the killing of able-bodied men would be allowed, however. Anyone found to have murdered any incapables, women, or children would be hung for treason (ironically enough). The territory Damion wanted was not the entire Reach, by no means. He simply wanted a small chunk in the northern part of the Reach. Damion was sure gold sat beneath the rolling hills of the northern Reach lands. Though, he did want to take at least one noble house. In the final month of 376, Damion set his son Lyonel in charge of a contingent of about 2,000 men to take the lands and castle of House Crane of Red Lake. On his march, Lyonel was spotted by Tyrell scouts, unbeknownst to Lyonel. When they arrived in early 377, they were met with both Crane and Tyrell men led by the newly seated Lord Loras Tyrell. Seeing an opportunity to gain a foothold in the Reach and eliminate opposition, he charged at Loras. In a pincer move, he led the left flank and his cousins Loreon and Lyman led the right flank. In the fighting, Loreon and Lyman were slain. Lyonel, seeithing with anger after watching his cousins fall, charged towards Loras Tyrell. The two engaged in a duel, exchanging unpleasantries as their swords clashed. Ultimately, Lyonel was victories after nearly decapitating the young Lord. Though the victory was won fairly, Lyonel could see the anger bubbling on the Tyrell men who had watched the duel. Lyonel immediately pulled back his men and retreated. Some say the remaining host did not stop running until they reached Casterly Rock. Upon returning to Casterly Rock, Lyonel found himself Lord. His father, in a rather ugly move, ate the raven sent by King Alaric demanding he halt the invasion and fighting along the border. The raven, however, gave Damion a nasty bout of food poisoning and ultimately killed him. 377 - The Meet of Lorent and Lyonel Lord Paramount and Master of Laws Lorent Tyrell convinced King Alaric that he would take care of the negotiations between Tyrell and Lannister and not to worry any further. And so he did. Lorent, knowing Lyonel was a new Lord and young, took advantage of him. He demanded a marriage between Lyonel and his daughter once she came of age, massive gold reparations for Amarei’s bride price, the death of Loras, and the damage done by the skirmishes, and support for Lorent to be Hand once the current Hand passed away. Lyonel, rather than face treason charges by King Alaric, begrudgingly accepted Lorent’s offer. He did not want to, by any means, but it was far better than facing death for treason. Lyonel knew this was his fault, and there was nothing he could do to get away from it. This would be his first and only mistake in wartime. Never again would he allow himself to be taken advantage of. 377 to Present - Fool Me Once Lyonel would learn from his folly, and not allow such a foolish mistake to devastate himself or the West ever again. Time would come for revenge, sooner or later. 380 - The Lion and the Rose Wed Lyonel and Amarei wed at a rather tense wedding. The two had no love for each other, considering Lyonel had murdered her cousin and citizens of the Reach. King Alaric attended, he and Lyonel held a private meeting after the wedding, Alaric congratulating Lyonel on his marriage, knowing it was not a mutual joining of houses. Lyonel, again, apologized to Alaric for his fathers actions, insisting he was following orders and promised nothing like it would happen for as long as he lived. Alaric, knowing Lyonel to be true and remorseful, told Lyonel Casterly Rock will be warding Beron Baratheon, the son of the Prince of the Iron Throne. Lyonel was unsure if this was a jest or not and asked Alaric to repeat, and he did. Beron would be warded in Casterly Rock with Lyonel, where he would be taught by Lyonel and Damon to become the man he is today. 390 - The Third Targaryen Rebellion Lyonel gets wind of a pirate fleet attacking Dorne, burning the Dornish fleet and killing the Martell Prince in the process. He brushes it off as a mere mistake on the Martells part for not keeping watch and being ambushed. But soon after there is a rumor of Tyroshi and Myrish fleets nearing Dorne. This is when Lyonel began to worry, as there had been rumors floating around in the docks of Targaryens in Essos consolidating power and amassing a force. He thought it simply folly until there comes word that a large force landed in the Northern Crownlands bearing a sigil of a three-headed Dragon. Immediately he called for a council of Westerland Lords. At what is now called the “Torn Council” meet, the Lords argued on what to do for a fortnight. Some say it was simply to extend feasts and festivities, but instead of eat and drink all day, the Lords argued. Some said it was the opportune time to strike at the Reach, in retaliation for the death of the Lannister boys, some said the West should take the van and rush in. But all ended up agreeing with Lyonel to hold back and begin to garrison men for the time being. It was too early to decide whether or not they would turn this into a full on civil war. As the Targaryen forces moved more and more West, Lyonel and his lords decided against pushing into the Reach again and focus on the threat at hand. The Riverlands burned and a force was headed towards the West. Lyonel began feeding a massive amount of supplies to the Golden Tooth to prepare them for the inevitable. Some say the supply train that he and his uncle set up stretched for miles and miles and sounded like a great storm. Though the Reach was vulnerable, Lyonel knew now would be a terrible time to strike and instead pocketed his plans for revenge. Lyonel’s brother, Tywell, was accompanying a supply train when a terrible accident occurred. During the night, a supply cart broke free of its place and found its way to Tywell, killing him instantly. The scene was described as absolutely gruesome. As the Golden Tooth was reinforced with more and more men, including a massive Riverlands host led by Robin Royce, Lyonel was confident he would hold back any attackers. He routed some men to the Northern borders, near and East of the Banefort in case any men should try to enter through that route. With rumors of a large Targaryen host en route to the Golden Tooth, Lyonel left Casterly Rock and accompanied a supply train headed there with his Uncle Damon left as Regent during his absence. Lyonel arrived a week later, seeing the impressive defense Royce and Lefford coordinated. Though he knew this would not win the war, so Lyonel drew up a plan. He pulled back and sent a rider ahead to Deep Den, informing them their levies will be employed in a maneuver to take advantage of the occupied Targaryen hosts north of them. They would march to fortify the Baratheon men and finish this war once and for all. If Lyonel had more time, he would have brought more men. But time is precious, even more so in war. Lyonel set out, marching along the Gold Road to King’s Landing. By the time he arrived, King Alaric was dead, as was Lord Commander Hightower. Rumors from the towns they moved through said the Targaryens were pushing the Baratheons back and could possibly secure a victory. Lyonel pushed his men to march harder than the Lannister men had ever marched. Within the next week they arrived just in time. Lyonel marched to meet Maekar and his men. Maekar was making a last ditch push against Lord Alyn Baratheon and his men. Lyonel took advantage of the push and came up behind the Targaryen forces, pinning them between Lannister and Baratheon forces. As the battle began to wind down, Lyonel spotted Alyn standing over the very dead body of Maekar and rode over to him. It was said that was one of the three times Lyonel smiled. The remaining Targaryen men that survived fled north and were either captured or killed by the mixture of Lannister and Baratheon men. After the battle, Lyonel, Alyn and Beron consolidated their armies and began the long march North to where Aelyx had taken seat; Maidenpool. Lyonel left a quarter of his men at King’s Landing to fortify the grand city in the odd chance Targaryen sympathizers attack it. At the gates of Maidenpool, Lyonel watches with stifled admiration as Alyn Baratheon launches the almost unrecognizable body of Maekar Targaryen over the walls and forces the surrender of Aelyx. Though the newly crowned King Axel says there will be no celebrations, Lyonel and his family join Lord Paramount Alyn Baratheon at Storm’s End for a celebratory feast. 391 - Dornish Opportunity Sometime during the chaos of the war, Martell spies made their way into Casterly Rock. All spies besides one were found and hung for all Westermen to see. Dornish resentment began to grow, with people angered and wondering what they were up to. The spies revealed nothing, only that they were sent by Sunspear. After his multiple letters received no reply, Lyonel consulted with Damon who brought up a bastard of Lord Vaith who was beginning to recruit men in the name of a rebellion. In order to gain another ally, backing the rebel to gain Sunspear would be a move that greatly benefitted the West. Damon crafted a plan to send a small train of supplies disguised as a group of vagrants (with the appropriate guards, too) to the rebel. Though instead of supplies, the carts were lined with gold hidden under a layer of supplies. The small contingent of men sent with the convoy included a few military advisors and would accompany the rebel on his campaign. As 392 came and went, it became obvious this effort was futile. The advisors took what they could of their gold and ran off in the night. Though, some gold was left and found later on by the Martells, leading to increased tension between the two Houses. 396 - The Tourney of Lannisport After a sharp decline in profit at Lannisport, an idea was presented to host a regional tourney for all of the Westerlands to take part. Anyone from outside the Westerlands would be allowed to watch but not take part. It would be the first tournament the Lannisters held a tournament since after the 1st Targaryen Rebellion. While it was expensive, it would benefit the markets and ports with the amount of people that would attend. Lyonel’s son, Tygett, was the first to sign up for the joust and melee both. Tygett ended up winning both the joust and melee. Whether it was a stroke of luck or just his plain skill, no one would know. But what people did believe they knew was that Lyonel rigged the tournament for his son to win. It was not the truth, Tygett won fair and square, but people held their doubts close. Historical Members of House Lannister * Lancel Lannister (285-299) * Martyn Lannister (287-322) * (m.) Jeyne Westerling (288-359) ** Gerion Lannister (306-359) ** (m.) Darlessa Lefford (309-359) *** Damion Lannister (330-376) *** (m.) Johanna Crakehall (334-389) **** Lyonel Lannister (b. 359) **** (m.) Amarei Tyrell (b. 366) ***** Tygett Lannister (380-399) ***** Tyra Lannister (b. 383) ***** Lancel Lannister (b. 385) ***** Myrielle Lannister (b. 390) **** Tywell Lannister (362-390) **** (m.) Marianne Lydden (361-390) ***** Tion Lannister (b. 379) ***** Gerold Lannister (b. 380) ***** Tymond Lannister (b. 381) **** Gerion Lannister (b. 363) **** (m.) Ceryse Westerling (366-398 - Assassinated) ***** Cersei Lannister (b. 383) ***** Tyrion Lannister (b. 383) ***** Jamie Lannister (b. 385) ***** Johanna Lannister (b. 387) ***** Myrcella Lannister (b. 390) *** Damon Lannister (330-399) *** (m.) Ashlyn Marbrand (329-388) **** Lynora Lannister (b. 347) **** (m.) Maelys Velaryon (343-390) ***** Lucerys Velaryon (366-390) ***** Alyssa Velaryon (b. 369) **** Loreon Lannister (348-376) **** Lyman Lannister (350-376) **** Tybolt Lannister (357-390) ** Lucion Lannister (306-336) *** (m.) Felyse Prester (302-355) **** Kevan Lannister (329-381) **** (m.) Alys Westerling (330-379 ***** Tytos Lannister (354-399) ***** (m.) Jeyne Algood (b. 360) ****** Tywin Lannister (b. 379) ****** Joanna Lannister (b. 379) ** Gerold Lannister (310-381) *** Tywin Hill (331-397) **** Martyn Hill (b. 357) ** Tygett Lannister (xxx-xxx) ** (m.) Unknown) *** House Lannister of Lannisport Recent Members of House Lannister Category:House Lannister Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from the Westerlands